Story of a (blind) busdriver
by Karana the Firebender
Summary: Toph Beifong had to admit it. Being a bus driver wasn't her favourite job. But then again: Whose favourite job was it to drive annoying, loud, screaming people around nearly the whole day? She didn't. but she Had to. And to be honest, this whole bus driver situation was her fault anyway.


**A/N: Written for the Semifinal round for the Pro- Bending - Circuit forum for our missing waterbender.**

 **Prompts: (dialogue) "Are we there yet?", (character) Toph**

 **Team: Future Industries Fire Ferrets**

 **Position: Airbender**

 **Word count: 1046**

* * *

Toph Beifong had to admit it. Being a bus driver wasn't her favourite job. But then again: Whose favourite job was it to drive annoying, loud, screaming people around nearly the whole day? She didn't. but she Had to. And to be honest, this whole bus driver situation was her fault anyway.

It all started three summers ago. She was living at her younger daughter's space, ever since she retired from her job as police officer. Really, she did nothing wrong. At least in her opinion. However, it seemed like her child was seeing it different. Toph was a very cranky old woman, moaning and complaining about everything. The grades of her grandkids, the house, her daughter's husband and many more things. And one day, her daughter had enough. The younger woman loved her mother, really, but she couldn't deal with the temper of the old woman anymore.

 _"Either you get another job or you have to search for a place to live for yourself!" had her daughter shouted at her one day._

Toph snorted, remembering that day. Not wanting to disappoint her daughter, she went and searched and well, the story of how exactly she ended up being a bus driver for a small town in the urban area of Republic City was a long story, too long to tell, but basically it had something to do with her police officer past.

The old woman still wondered why the school employed her. She was blind, or almost, she was supposed to be wearing glasses, but being the stubborn old woman she was, she refused. Her eyesight was fine. Okay it wasn't the best, but she could still see some things (not in good quality, but she saw them. That was all that mattered. Right?) Toph was used to it anyway, having bad eyesight, that worsened with every few years, since she was a kid.

"Are we there yet?" came an annoying noise not far from behind her.

She cringed. It was Ikki, the grandchild of two of her old friends. The girl was absolutely annoying (in her opinion), having asked the same question over and over again. It was her first trip to Varrickland and their annual Science day. Normally the school would only drive to this rotten place at the end of the school year on one of their project days, but this year they just had to drive there on the stupid science day.

"No, Ikki. We are still not there." sounded another voice from behind her.

It was Korra. The chaperone off Ikki and her siblings. The young adult worked for their family in order to help her parents pay for her collage education. Originally her girlfriend Asami should have been with her, but the poor girl layed in the hospital, having eaten a bad fish dish. The exhaustion could be heard in her voice. Dealing with four unruly, wild children on a daily basis was surely exhausting. She must know it from raising her two wild daughters Suyin and Lin.

The bus swerved to the right violently, only then to swerve left. The kids screamed, probably scared for their lives. The old woman could swear she heard a few overreacting pupils yell: "Why the ***** is our bus driver blind?!", or "Whose idea was it to give us a blind bus driver?!", or the worst and most extreme "I don't want to die. I'm too young!" She rolled her eyes, they were all overreacting. Her driving style was (absolutely) save.

It was silent on the ride for a while (with the exception off occasional screams when the bus made violent motions), well it was silent, until…

"I need to pee!" Ikki again.

"I'm not stopping just because of one student! And besides, you were a few minutes ago." she replied back.

A while passed again and that annoying voice pipped up again: "Ms. Beifong? Please, I really need to go. It's very urgent!"

"Me too!" – "Me too!" – "Same with me!" followed several shouts from different students.

The old, cranky woman wanted to turn them down, rejecting their pleas. However, Korra, being the responsible chaperone that she was, interrupted, before she could say anything rude and hurtful towards the children: "Come on Toph. Let the kids go. We'll be quick, I promise."

"Fine. But if you're not back within fifteen minutes I'll drive away without you, understood?"

The chaperone nodded her understanding. "Now just let me search for a rest area and then you can go pee."

It didn't take long for her to find one and the kids in need of going to the bathroom hoped out of the bus with shouts of "Thank you!". She only snorted annoyed and snapped after them: "But be quick, or I'll drive away without you! Got it?!"

They did, returning after ten minutes. The rest of the drive was silent except for Ikki asking over and over again if they were there yet.

Finally, after hours (actually just one and a half) and the annoying "Are we there yet?", she could finally reply, in the most strained and exhausted voice:" Yes Ikki, we are finally there. Finally,"

Upon getting off Korra asked: "You have something to do while we are here?"

"Ahh. Go and enjoy yourself, I'll figure something out." she replied. And with that Korra wandered off to do her job with the rest of the teachers, who drove there privately or with the two other buses that came along. Maybe she should talk to the other bus drivers? Talk about how their rides have been? Nah. Maybe later. Later would be time for that, after a quick nap.

The old woman sighed laying down in the grass under a huge tree. She was already dreading the one and a half hour ride home. Hopefully the brat(Ikki) would be too exhausted from running around the whole day and wouldn't ask questions and annoy her, like she did the last two hours.

* * *

 **A/N: Finally summerbreak is here! Nine weeks of Relaxation and doing nothing. But anyway, hope you enyoed this oneshot and leave a favourite, Review or follow.**


End file.
